POR COMPROMISO!
by alexita torres
Summary: Jean Heisell un hombre rico, exitoso con una novia hermosa. Clhoe una chica comun, torpe y distraida. Ellos no se llevan bien, ¿que pasarìa si el destino o Dios los uniera por medio de un bebe? vengan y conozcan la historia de Clhoe y de Jean


3 ¡ POR COMPROMISO!3

En esta vida hay personas buenas y malas, hay personas que quieren y otras que odian, sin importar la forma de crianza algunas personas solo son malas porque asi lo decidieron, y aunque muchas veces tratamos de hacerles ver y comprender lo tan errado que están y quizás hacerles cambiar su forma de vida, jamás cambiaran hasta que ellos se comprometan de verdad. Cuando la hierba salió y dio fruto apareció también la cizaña. Y vinieron los siervos del padre de familia y le dijeron: Señor, ¿no sembraste buena semilla en tu campo? ¿De dónde, pues, tiene cizaña? y él les dijo: Un enemigo ha hecho esto. Y los siervos le dijeron: ¿Quieres, pues, que vayamos y la arranquemos? Mas él dijo: No, no sea que al arrancar la cizaña, arranquéis también con ella el trigo. Dejad crecer juntamente lo uno y lo otro hasta la siega; y en el tiempo de la siega yo diré a los segadores: Recoged primero la cizaña, y atadla en manojos para quemarla; más recoged el trigo en mi granero.

Marilin: estoy tan feliz

Eloisa: asi? Y mas o menos por que?

Marilin: denuncie a Mark y creo que al fin me podre divorciar de el

Eloisa: eso no esta bien, acaso no te importa tu hijo

Marilin: claro que me importa, me ire muy lejos con mis hijos y con Gilberto,

Eloisa: Gilberto lo único que quiere es tu dinero acaso no te das cuenta

Marilin: papa me apoyaba, por que no lo haces tu?

Eloisa: nuestro padre era un alcagueta, todo lo que dijeras tu estaba bien para el, tanto asi que prefirió ese jardinero… en cambio a mi nunca permitió que yo me acercara a el

Marilin: Gilberto nunca te ha querido Eloisa, el se enamoro de mi y no de ti

Eloisa: tu te le metiste por los ojos, teniendo a tu esposo por que tuviste que interferir

Marilin: (suspira) no voy a discutir contigo

Eloisa: si no lo hagas, por tu culpa nuestro padre murió, porque nunca te has podido defender sola, por tu culpa a nuestro padre le dio un infarto

Marilin: cállate, tu eres la causante de todo, nunca te ha gustado verme feliz, como tu marido vio lo vivora que eres te abandono con tus hijos, no soy como tu

Eloisa: tu no eres mejor que yo! Yo soy mil veces mejor que tu, jamás te quedaras con Gilberto asi sea lo ultimo que haga

Marilin: sigue escupiendo tu veneno… yo a ti te he apoyado en todo, por que estamos peleando? Eres mi hermana, nos criamos juntas, yo te quiero mucho

Eloisa:… está bien… no peleemos

En el jardín

Mark: tu todavía aquí? Crei haberte dicho que te fueras

Gilberto: quería hablar contigo de hombre a hombre… te pido disculpa por haber interferido en tu matrimonio, no fue mi intención herirte, pero ambos sabemos que Marilin ya no te amaba, que tienen mas de un año que no duermen juntos

Mark: como puedes estar tan seguro?

Gilberto: lo se, y yo se que tu orgullo debe estar herido… por favor firmale el divorcio a Marilin… los dos serán libres y no vivirán en este infierno

Mark:… es muy duro para mi lo sabes?... por que marilin no lo hablo conmigo?... por que espero que yo me diera cuenta de su embarazo?... yo la amo… la amo y se que ella también lo hace… no la dejare ir, asi que puedes irte por donde has llegado

Gilberto: por que ni siquiera dejas que Marilin vea a su mama? Tú y Eloisa se encargaron de sacar a la señora Umara de esta casa para poder hacer lo que les venga en gana con Marilin

Mark: piensa lo que quieras, por favor vete de la mansión y no la vuelvas a buscar.

Gilberto: no me moveré de aquí!

Mark: entonces haz lo que te de la gana.

Eloisa: con quien estabas hablando?

Mark: (suspira) Gilberto diciendo estupideces acerca de Marilin

Eloisa: no le daras el divorcio o si? Tenemos un trato… dijiste que me ayudarías a tener a Gilberto

Mark: ya no estoy seguro de eso

Eloisa: pero, pero por que

Mark: estoy cansado Eloisa, ni siquiera puedo forzar a Marilin a que me vuelva a querer… he tenido a Marilin retenida por mas de un año… nadie supo de la existencia de Jean

Eloisa:… estas… estas pensando en darle el divorcio

Mark:… es lo mejor ya estoy cansado.

Eloisa: eres un idiota, un cobarde, te dejas arebatar a tu mujer por cualquiera, eras un poco hombre!

Mark: cállate! Que sabes tú… si ni siquiera pudiste hacer que el jardinerito se fijara en ti… acabare con esto de una vez

Eloisa: ...

En el jardín

Gilberto: Marcos

Mark:…. (suspira) a veces… es mas saludable rendirse que seguir en una lucha constante donde el resultado será igual asi gane o pierda….. Se que amas a Marilin y se también cuanto amas a mi hijo… lamento haber odiado al tuyo… ve por Marilin

Gilberto: gracias Mark… y ten por seguro que no te arrepentiras, vas a encontrar a alguien que te quiera.

Gilberto entro a Heisell-House en busca del amor de su vida, pero al llegar a la biblioteca o al despacho de la casa, la rubia estaba en mal estado.

Gilberto: Marilin!... Marilin! Donde estas?... oh aquí estas?

Marilin: amor… entraste, al fin pudiste entrar

Gilberto: que tienes, te sientes mal?

Marilin: mi corazón esta acelerado… y mi respiración… no puedo respirar bien

Gilberto: tomaste algo?...

Marilin: (se agita) no puedo… respirar

Gilberto: calmate, calmate, ¿Por qué ahora? Mark nos dejo libre, tenemos que salir de aca con nuestros hijos

Marilin (agitada) SI

Cuando el moreno alto estaba tratando de levantarla, la rubia cae desmallada sobre sus hombros, el trato de mil maneras hacerla reaccionar, pero ya no tenía signos vitales

Gilberto: Marilin, marilin… despierta… ayuda! Auxilio! Mark.. Eloisa! Ayudenmee

Mark: que pasa?... ahh!

Eloisa: pero que son esos gritos… ahh? Que le pasa… a Marilin

Gilberto: ayúdenme, llamen a una ambulancia, Marilin no reacciona

Mark queda realmente en Shok, no podía hablar, la que pudo llamar a emergencia fue su hermana Eloisa

Tras unas horas de tanto suspenso y de espera, los doctores le indicaron que la paciente había fallecido por un paro respiratorio, y que eso lo había provocado una reacción química que le encontraron en el estomago.

Mark: Eloisa, tu… acaso tu mataste a tu hermana

Eloisa: que? Jamás haría algo asi… entonces… tu lo hiciste?

Mark: claro que no!

Eloisa: Gilberto la mato!

Mark: claro que no, Gilberto ama mucho a Marilin, como para hacer algo asi

Eloisa: entonces quien fue?

Mark: acaso… Ella atento contra su vida?

Eloisa: estoy casi segura

Mark: …. Si ella lo hizo… no me lo perdonare…

Hicieron ciertas averiguaciones y forjaron que las personas de la casa testificaran, dando como resultado que el acusado fuera Gilberto, debido a que encontraron restos en una bolsita de cierto polvillo blanco dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. El moreno alto lo encarcelaron por muchos años, quedando a cargo Mark Voulturi de su hijo, y Eloisa quedándose con Jean como si fuera de ella. El pequeño Jean un catire de Tes palida como su madre y ojos grises tan intenso que solo reflejaba tristeza, ya que apenas era un bebe de tres meses. Por su parte ya que los hijos de Eloisa estaban estudiando en el extranjero con tan solo la hembra de cinco años y el varon de 6 años. Sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes crió a su sobrino como suyo.

15 años después…

Un nuevo día, nuevos alumnos, nuevos maestros, nuevas materias y un nuevo año lleno de esfuerzos y de muchas ganas de graduarse... eso lo diría otra chica que no sea Clhoe.

Clhoe: que! MAMA POR QUE NO ME LEVANTASTE

Rosa: si lo hice pero estas como una roca y no despiertas con nada tienes media hora para llegar a clase

Clhoe: no puede ser

Rosa: vas a comer?

Clhoe: mama no ves que voy tarde, papa podrías llevarme

Antonio: lo siento pero hoy me toca trabajar al lado contrario a donde tu vas

Clhoe: por favor si eres taxista papa no seas así

antonio: lo siento mucho hija

Tito: yo te llevo taz

Clhoe: en serio?

tito: si sube

Clhoe: gracias George pero ten mucho cuidado yo no he andado ern motooooooooooo

En el instituto ya se encontraban las amigas de Clhoe caminando hacia la fila para entonar el himno nacional

Debi: no puedo creer que Clhoe no haya llegado

Eimy: de seguro se quedó dormida

Debi: es que ni por que sea el primer día de clase llega temprano

Eimy: oh ya llego

Debi: ese no es el hermano?

Eimy: creo que si

Debi: que raro no que le da pena salir con ella

Eimy: pues no lo se

Tito: taz te vas a ir con mi casco?

Clhoe: oh? Ah claro que no eres idiota?

Tito: la única idiota eres tu TAZ- MA- NIA

clhoe: queee:

Alumnos: que jajajaa la llamo tazmania

Debi: hola clhoe

clhoe: hola chicas

Debi: se puede saber porque tu hermano te dice tazmania

clhoe: no se lo imaginan? Idiota

Eimy: tranquila tú no tienes el cuerpo así

Debi: lo dice para molestarte

clhoe: vamos a ir a cantar el himno

Debi: oh quien es ese chico?

Eimy: es la primera vez que lo veo

Debi: es bastante simpático

Eimy: debe ser muy popular con tantas chicas a su lado

Clhoe: pues si es popular ya se imaginaran como es

Debi: será de nuestra sección? Bueno parece de nuestra misma edad

Eimy: estará en noveno al igual que nosotras?

El chico se encontraba con unas cuantas nenas a su alrededor, es de piel pálida, cabellos rubios, con un abdomen plano, a pesar de que llevaba el uniforme puesto se veía que estaba en buena forma, sus hombros se veían anchos y fuertes pero lo que llamaba más la atención eran sus ojos, esos ojos grandes y grises un gris tan bello y tan claro.

Clhoe (pensando): de mirada tan fría y esos ojos dirigiendo su mirada a alguien, oh esperen me está mirando?

Jean: que me ves?

Clhoe: n- nada

Jean: más te vale taz

Después de decir aquello y de empujarla para pasar, se dio cuenta que era un desgraciado y un imbécil

Debi: estas bien?

Clhoe: eh si

Debi: es tan bello le viste esos ojos? ... oye porque no te quitaste cuando te pidió permiso?

Clhoe: lo hizo? No lo escuche

Eimy: claro si estabas viéndolo con la baba afuera

clhoe: no es cierto! Es mas no quiero que estudie con nosotras es un idiota

Después de cantar el himno los alumnos prestaron atención a que clase pertenecían luego se dispusieron a ir a sus salones

clhoe: gracias a dios que no quedo en nuestro salón

Debi: yo si hubiese querido que quedara con nosotros

Eimy: es un idiota

Debi: oye debe ser gringo no?...sus ojos y su cabello...no creo que sea venezolano

clhoe: quien sabe

Podía ser un chico muy lindo pero seguía siendo un patán, todas las mañanas era el centro de atención él llegaba en su moto y todas las chicas se volteaban a verlo, todos los días se veía con una chica diferente por supuesto que ellas siempre eran la que lo buscaban, él y sus estúpidos amigos fanfarrones y conocidos por todo el liceo, claro como sus amigos son de quinto año pues más aún.

Habia pasado algunos meses desde el inicio de clases, pero aun así para Clhoe cada día era más difícil de levantarse temprano.

Clhoe: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Antonio: siempre tienes que despertar asi?

Clhoe: ¿por qué no me levantaron?

Tito: duermes como una piedra, además mi mama también se quedó dormida

Rosa: vas a comer?

Clhoe: no ya me voy adios

Por lo regular clhoe siempre se levantaba tarde, aunque no se sabe muy bien cuál es su problema, ya que dormía mucho, se pasaba más de las siete horas necesarias de dormir.

Ese día después de haber llegado tarde se quedó dormida en plena clase un chico de ojos grises que paso a buscar un libro prestado llego en un mal momento, ya que la docente se encontraba regañando a la alumna y enviándola a la dirección

Jean: que idiota se queda dormida en clase?

clhoe: te escuche!

Jean: y?

Clhoe: mira señor perfecto me tienes hasta aquí con tu arrogancia y tu criticadera

jean: no la pagues conmigo vaquita... no fui yo quien se quedó dormido en plena clase

clhoe: ... no es tu asunto si? Porque siempre te metes en donde no te llaman

jean: no es mi culpa que andes llamando la atención con tus estupideces

clhoe: que estupideces? Que yo sepa nunca he hablado contigo

jean: asco tampoco quisiera

clhoe: eres un estúpido idiota arrogante para ser nuevo eres muy confianzudo

jean: umm no tengo la culpa que una chica como tú sea tan transparente que nadie la nota

Profesora: ustedes dos! Ya se cansaron de insultarse? A la dirección!

Al parecer la profesora había escuchado unas cuantas vulgaridades por lo que inmediatamente los envió con la directora del plantel para que tomara represarías.

Se encontraban los dos personajes allí sentados uno en cada sillón que se encontraba a los lados, esperando a que una mujer alta de ojos negros y cara alargada con unas muy grandes pestañas oscuras, una piel blanca como la leche y una figura escultural, cosa que no pasó desapercibido mientras que por otro lado clhoe miraba fijamente sus tacones, que eran de un color rojo pasión muy bonitos.

Mafe: se lo que estas viendo jean así que puede tu mente volver aquí en este momento... oye clhoe que te paso lindura porque estas aquí? Que yo sepa eres una chica muy tranquila y estudiosa

clhoe: profesora usted sabe cómo soy yo lo que pasa es que este imbécil que digo este alumno me ha estado molestando

jean: que?... molestando yo?

Mafe: déjala que continúe

jean: es una mentirosa primera vez que la veo

clhoe: no es cierto el primer día de clase me empujo

jean: qué? Estas loca

mafe: quieren callarse por un segundo? ... ok primero ustedes no son unos niños de primaria para que anden peleando... segundo clhoe tu eres una damita, una señorita, si hermosa? No puedes ir gritando por todo el liceo aquellas feas palabrotas primero que todo el glamurrr

Por un lado se encontraba jean heisell con una sonrisita que clara mente se podía distinguir como una victoria

mafe: y a lo que se refiere a ti jean heisell, veo que ya eres muy famosito en el instituto a pesar de tu corto tiempo acá

jean: no soy famoso... solo soy amigable con todos

mafe: como sea los profesores han visto como las chicas se andan peleando por ahí por su culpa, creo que no es saludable, además debes prevenir algún tipo de consecuencias ya que apenas eres un adolecente, que edad tienes no se quizás 14

jean: 15 y no es mi culpa que esas chicas andes con las hormonas alborotadas

Clhoe: ja que iluso!

mafe: en fin no quiero saber más chismes llamare ahora mismo a sus representante hasta que ellos no vengan no podrán irse a sus casas, pueden retirarse mis amores

Los alumnos se dispusieron a salir cuando afuera del pasillo se encontraba los amigos del chico y un profesor alto con apariencia de tercera edad

Profesor: que le paso heisell me quede esperándolo en clase

jean: profesor hubo un malentendido

Profesor: bueh ya que, la clase ha terminado dígale a sus compañeros que le presten los apuntes, con permiso.

Paul: que te paso amigo?

Jean: nada

paul: jajaja y esta?

Clhoe: esta tiene su nombre

nelson: que le pasa a esta mona?

Clhoe: (pensando) ** pero que le pasa a la gente me han nombrado a todos los animales, tazmania, vaquita y mona? No creo que lo digan en serio**

jean: ya déjenla en paz

clhoe: eh?

Jean: llamaron a mi representante así que no quiero más rollo, y a lo que se refiere a ti nunca en mi vida había odiado tanto a una persona vaca estúpida

jean se retiró dejando a una clhoe muy confusa, ella pudo apreciar en esos ojos grises intenso una furia que traspasaba los ojos de ella, realmente se sintió asustada nunca había visto una mirada que dijera tanto, a pesar de que la cara de heisell no mostraba algún tipo de emoción, pero si el quería sus ojos podían demostrar lo que él quisiera.

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron primero los padres de heisell, la señora eloisa una señora que representaba la edad de unos 40 años, lucia muy elegante una blusa de botones blanca y una falda que le llegaba hasta mas arriba de sus rodillas color negro y ajustada que dejaba ver perfectamente su hermosa silueta y sus ojos cubiertos con unos lentes oscuros negros, cabellos claros parecido al oro y alta, al quitarse sus lentes se pudo apreciar los ojos de un color azul o quizás grises.

El señor se veía aún más viejo que su acompañante, era al igual de alto que la señora, con el cabello castaño y ojos color café y usaba un traje elegante color gris. Su cara de verdad daba miedo, era tan altivo y elegante que miraba a todos por debajo. La directora dejo entrar a sus padres dejándolo a él afuera. Su cara estaba algo preocupada así que Clhoe no dijo nada, total ya toda la rabia se había esfumado, así que si llegaba a decir algo no encontraría como defenderse.

Pasados cinco minutos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba sentado el rival de Clhoe para dirigirle algunas duras palabras

Wilfrido: de verdad no te cansas de hacernos perder el tiempo? Que decepción apolo

eloisa: irte a vivir con tu abuela… creo que mi madre te está educando mal, o definitivamente lo haces para llamar mi atención…no me hagas perder el tiempo

Wilfrido: vamos rápido mi vuelo sale en dos horas

En ese mismo instante viene llegando la madre de clhoe, que al ir tan deprisa se tropezó con la señora.

Rosa: oh disculpe

La señora la miro y no dirigió ninguna palabra, luego fue directamente con su hija y le dio un manotazo por la espalda, y enseguida hizo llamar la atención del rubio que tenía una cara de enojo

clhoe: oye mama ¿por qué me pegas así? eso duele!

Rosa: esa es la idea... que hiciste ¿qué hace la directora llamándome ah? No te dije que este año fueras por el buen camino

clhoe: y lo hago! Es solo que a veces las cosas pasan porque es una maldición o mala suerte, no es que yo quiera es que me sale todo mal

Rosa: cállate no digas más estupideces vamos a ver que quiere la directora... deje la cocina prendida.

Y así termino todo, le dieron unos consejos a su mama, que tenía cara de un ángel que no rompe ni un plato y juró que Clhoe no volvería a ir a la dirección, con esa promesa salieron directo a casa, aunque quedó un poco pensativa por parte de los padres de aquel chico,

Clhoe *pensando* : mi madre puede que me pegue y me insulte pero aun sus palabras sé que no lo dice para lastimarme, sin embargo esas palabras de esos señores realmente fueron hirientes si mi madre hubiese actuado así realmente me hubiese puesto a llorar al momento.


End file.
